Gura Gura no Naruto
by Kurogane7
Summary: Naruto has found the Gura Gura no Mi after summoning Gamabunta, and has chosen to take the Shinobi Nations by storm with his own crew of pirates. Rated M for later chapters. Gura Gura no Naruto/Harem, almost everyone in Konoha bashed.


_**A/N: It seems that this story will be taken by me as a challenge…since nobody seems to want to take the initiative. I hope I did this chapter right, otherwise I'll have failed this series. Do read and review would you kindly?**_

* * *

[Somewhere in the wilderness of Konohagakure no Sato]

Naruto had just awakened, and found himself looking at his surroundings to make sense of what was going on. When he noted he was in a heavily wooded area, he sat down to think back as to why that was. Let's see…Kakashi-teme decided to show his favoritism off to him by refusing to train him when it was clear _**he**_ was the one in need of serious training, and pawned him off to Ebisu-hentai; then he was trained just a little bit by said hentai until he was taken to be trained by Ero-sennin in order to learn Kuchiyose no Jutsu; and then after a while of summoning nothing but tadpoles, he was pushed off the edge of a cliff where he had to do a bit of a rodeo show on the toad boss' head. Now was there anything else he forgot?

All thoughts were interrupted when he heard and felt the tremors of hunger coming from his gut. This was just perfect! First Ero-sennin left him to his own devices, and now he was hungry! What else could go wrong?! With an angry sigh, Naruto looked around the trees. Surely there should be food around…well what do you know? Things were finally looking up! Really, all he had to do was look up, and lo and behold, there was a fruit hanging on the branch a tree he'd never seen before. Using what he'd remembered of the tree-climbing exercise, he ran up the tree and picked the fruit—luckily, he was smart enough to get to the ground where it was safe before eating the fruit.

As soon as he made it to the dirt road, Naruto took some time to examine the fruit—it was weird-looking to be sure, and Jiji had told him not to eat anything he didn't know about, but he was really hungry. With one bite taken out of the fruit, it reminded Naruto of the garbage he used to eat on a daily basis before he found the Ichiraku family. Did he really want to die from eating something that tasted like crap? Better than starving to death!

With his desire to end his hunger immediately overriding any aversion to the fruit, Naruto continued to eat the rest of it. By the time he was done with the fruit, the young Uzumaki doubled over in pain—such was his torment that he did not notice the earthquakes that were being caused in his throes of agony…

* * *

[Chuunin Exam Stadium, two weeks later…]

It had been a good two weeks, and everyone was on the edge. So many good fights were on the horizon, most notably the match between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Saya. The civilians were on edge to watch as their precious Uchiha prodigy dominated and made that bitch his—hell, they'd even enjoy it if he raped her in front of them simply for being a Jinchuuriki as a sign of human superiority over them. But what they were looking forward to now was their own demon-child getting beaten senseless by the Hyuuga prodigy. They'd paid off the teachers in the academy to make sure the Uzumaki-brat's education was sabotaged enough to get him killed easily…the civilians would've enjoyed it if they did the deed themselves, but they were also fine if an enemy ninja had done the job for them. Yes, they would enjoy watching the Hyuuga beat the living daylights out of the demon-brat!

"Uzumaki Naruto, if you still will not show up, you will be disqualified for your match!" called out the proctor. Upon hearing that, the crowds cheered on in the stands as Neji looked triumphant in the arena. This match was already his, and he knew it! Fate had declared him the winner, and he knew it because the dobe he was to go up against was nothing but a Dead-Last loser who would not amount to anything. If anything, he saw the earthquake that had hit the area recently as a sign that the coward was simply blowing hot air, and that that weakling he calls a cousin would have her hopes dashed. Ha! Serves her right for believing in a Dead-Last!

"Don't rush!" said a nonchalant voice, "I'm here already!" Everybody turned to find the source of the voice only to notice that the subject of the civilians' hatred had arrived—now their fun could begin! Before they could make their displeasure for the demon-brat known, everyone stared in amazement at the form that was walking towards Hyuuga Neji with slow but confident strides. By the time he stopped in front of his opponent, people could not help but gawp at the fact that in two weeks, someone could be this ripped. This fact was not lost on Hinata, whose nose was overflowing with blood from the perverted thoughts that had wormed their way into her head as her Byakugan eyes traced over every inch of muscle.

There he stood…his attire had been changed, but the whisker marks were what gave him away. Instead of that eyesore of a tracksuit he wore, Naruto now sported a white coat with a red lining within that was hanging on his shoulders like a cape, a pair of cream-colored sashinuki hakama with a black sash, and black boots. In his hands was a massive broad-bladed bisento that looked like a scalpel ready to dissect a giant. His look exuded massive amounts of calm, calculating confidence, and it seemed to inspire fear in Neji before the Hyuuga prodigy found his nerve and started grinning at his opponent. "It won't matter," he said, arrogance clear in his voice, "you may have changed your attire, and you may have gotten a bit stronger, but fate has already determined me to be the winner of this match! Make this easy on yourself, and back down like the dead-last loser you are!"

A snort was Naruto's answer. It was clear that the Uzumaki was not impressed. "Still a stuck-up asshole that's blabbering about nothing are you? Tell me Neji, you seem to be giving Fate a lot of credit for your actions as of late…are you sure that the cock that you enjoy having in your mouth and shoved up your ass is not Fate's?"

Upon hearing those words coming from the Dead-Last of the academy, Neji did a perfect impersonation of a fish gulping for air before he settled on rage. At this point, the Hyuuga prodigy charged in, ready to strike down his opponent with thousands of Jyuuken strikes. "I will take you down for your insolence!"

In response, Naruto charged what looked like a chakra bubble into his hand, and wound himself up, and threw a heavy straight punch that seemed to create the appearance of shattering glass in mid-air just as Neji had made it halfway towards his target. The force of the blow seemed to have been transferred to the Hyuuga Prodigy as though he was knocked back by the punch from afar. Once he regained his bearings, Neji skidded back on his feet and stared at his opponent; there was no way that the Dead-Last would have gotten this strong! It was impossible! It went against the laws dictated by fate!

With a deadly resolve steeling him, Neji had silently swore to himself to make this commoner know his place! "You may have surprised me by that luck strke," he said, snarling at Naruto, "but that was just one lucky moment. And I will prove to you that nobody is above the laws of fate…least of all, A NO-NAME BASTARD CHILD SUCH AS YOURSELF! And I will prove it by ENFORCING THE LAW OF FATE UPON YOU!" No more was said by the Hyuuga prodigy as he managed to rush in…his deadly Jyuuken strikes were well within range of this bastard child! But before he could get within range, Naruto threw his bisento into the air and slammed his chakra-surrounded fist forward and into Neji's hand in such a manner that the air cracked between the two genin.

As the two of them clashed with their power, Neji was stunned, but that was nothing compared to the pain of feeling that chakra that was staying his strike suddenly smash the rest of his arm into pieces, then Naruto grabbing him from behind the head, and then slamming it into the floor face-first. The next thing to happen was the chakra that smashed his arm then hit him in the head…all that followed was pain and paralysis from the attack.

Naruto caught his bisento by the handle, kicked Neji over so that he could look him in the eye, and then dug the blade of his bisento into the ground next to the Hyuuga prodigy's neck while planting his foot on the arrogant boy's chest. "You can relax, you're not dead yet," said Naruto, looking down on his opponent with rage simmering behind his calm façade, "I only used enough of my power to paralyze the rest of your body. In other words, you can see and hear me, it's just that you can't move.

"The reason I'm letting you off this easily is because killing you is not my call…it's the person you wronged that has the final say in whether you live or die. That's right, your _**fate**_ will be decided by Hinata-hime." As he said this, Naruto angled the blade against Neji's neck for emphasis. "You wronged her with what you did one month prior, and so it is fitting that she has the decision on whether or not to spare your pathetic life." Once he finished saying this to Neji, he turned to the stands to see Hinata looking down at him with amazement in her eyes. "Well hime? Does this waste of a man deserve your mercy or not?"

The tension was being built up as everyone was waiting for Hinata's decision. Would Neji live to see another day, or would thoughts of revenge dominate the Hyuuga princess? While Naruto waited expectantly for the Hyuuga heiress' answer, Neji felt beads of sweat starting to form on his face at the ultimatum that was given to his so-called cousin…and unfortunately for him, this brute had accurately paralyzed him from the neck down enough to hear the answer. It wasn't long until Hinata took in a deep breath, and the words that came out of her mouth had surprised everyone: "Let him live," she said, allowing the confidence in her voice to finally fill her soul as well, "even though he's hurt me very badly, I still do not have the heart to kill him. The trauma you've apparently caused him should be enough—but I still want him to live in pain for now so that he can think. So please, I ask of you Naruto-kun, to spare him for my sake."

Upon hearing that, Naruto turned his attention back to Neji who was still sweating bullets. With enough pressure placed on the Hyuuga prodigy's chest, he pulled the bisento out of the ground, and stepped away. "Be lucky that Hinata-hime is feeling merciful at the moment," he said, shouldering his polearm, "because if it were up to me, I would have just used my power to crush your balls."

The men who heard that could only panic as to the thought of such a fate befalling them. Some of the women however (Anko being the most prominent), had evil smiles on their faces at the prospect of seeing such pain possibly being caused to a man in such a manner. Genma managed to snap himself back into reality after thinking of the horror of having his balls crushed in such a brutal manner by Naruto. "The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!"

The civilians in the crowd could not say anything—they were too terrified to even 'boo' him off the arena. They then watched as the demon-brat started walking up to the stands. This was definitely a new Naruto, and the world would know his might!

* * *

_**A/N: Bring out the best vodka money can buy, and get a bottle of champagne so that we can launch this story. Your reviews will determine if this story is worth continuing or not. The harem list has already been established, and will include as follows:**_

_**Anko**_

_**Hinata**_

_**Hana**_

_**Kurenai**_

_**Tenten**_

_**Shizune**_

_**Fem Gaara**_

_**Temari**_

_**Kurotsuchi**_

_**Fuu**_

_**Yugito**_

_**Samui**_

_**Karui**_

_**Koyuki**_

_**Mei**_


End file.
